Started With One HeartBreak
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: One Heartbreak, one night of drinking, one night stand, and one unexpected pegnancy. Oneshot SasuHina


I said I wasn't going to do this. I wasn't going to write SasuHina for awhile because I had other stories I need to work on, but the idea came to me and I couldn't not do it because if I waited then I would never do it and I couldn't write anything without getting this out of my head first. Anyway I hope you like it and unless I get anymore random ideas I should not be writing anymore SasuHinas for awhile.

* * *

I do not know how it happened.It was so long ago and I can still remember. It was so unexpected and yet it ended being the greatest thing of my life. Even if I did not know it when it happened.

--------

I walked the streets with a smile on my face I was finally going to tell Naruto-kun my deep hidden feelings for him that I have had since even before we were genin. I was almost completely in the ramen shop where I guess Naruto would most likely be. I was right, but he was not alone. He was actually kissing Sakura right there before my eyes while I stood unnoticed with tears streaming down my face.

Then, I ran.

I ran as fast as I could entering the nearest bar panting and started ordering drink after drink. I did not want to feel the pain anymore. I continued to drink and drink.

"Miss you should go home." The bartender had told me once I had lost the strength and will to keep my body in a sitting up position. He realized that I was neither able nor willing to move. "Can someone bring her home?" he asked the crowded bar.

"I will" I heard next to me. At the time I could not tell who is was. All I knew was that he was tall, with jet black hair, strong, and warm...very warm. I held on tighter to him as he lifted my body from the barstool and carried me out of the bar.

I did not know where he was taking me. We did ended in an unfamiliar apartment, to me anyway.

He placed me on the bed and after that I could not remember anything.

When I awoke my head pounded so hard I thought it would explode. Each minimal sound I heard only made it hurt worse birds chirping and running water. Even though my body had felt sore and I could barely move I threw the pillow over my head to stop the noises. But when I could no longer hear the water I heard footsteps then the window closed and the birds were gone. I removed the pillow from my head strained to find out the person currently standing in the room by a dresser.

When my vision had cleared enough I saw it was the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. The one who had betrayed Konoha and then betrayed the Sound by killing their leader and then telling Konoha all the weak spots and in the end caused their complete down fall. He had left for power and once he got it he no longer needed the village that had given it to him. So he returned. I remembered how happy Naruto was once it was all over, but that only remember how Naruto was happy also kissing Sakura at the ramen shop. Pushing that thought out of my head I saw that not only was it Uchiha Sasuke, but Uchiha Sasuke in a towel with his hair down reaching his shoulders instead of staying in the same out position it normally had. He was also dressing yet I kept on starring I wondered if he knew I was awake.

When he finished he turned his head to me and smirked. "Enjoy the show?" he asked. Now I knew he had known I was awake and purposely dressed in front of me. My cheeks had turned hot and I knew I must have been blushing ten different shades of red. "You really should drink. It's not like you." He told me his voice had gone more serious and he did not look happy.

"I was trying to forget something." I told him back and looked away. I could hear footsteps, then the bed sank under the increasing weight from him sitting down, then his hand was on my cheek and turned my head back towards him. I had leaned into his touch slightly, I could not help it he was still so warm for someone so cold.

"Trying to forget what?" He asked still keeping his hand on my cheek.

"Naruto, I loved him and I saw him kissing Sakura. Then I knew he would never care for me as anything more than a friend." I had confessed. I did not know why I did, but I did. Maybe it was his stern gaze on me that made me think I could not deny or lie, maybe it was that I was not completely sober yet, or maybe it was because of his touch that made me think I could tell him anything and he would judge me or criticize me for him.

"Naruto's an idiot. You're to good for him. He isn't worth your time." Sasuke told me. He pulled away, but I pulled him back.

I did not know why or how it happened. Well I knew how, but I still could not tell why I just pulled him back and kissed him, then more, and more. It ended with him laying naked against me naked. He was on top and I was below. Once I left his apartment I believed that would be the end of it. An one time thing.

It was not.

After only a few days I was missing his touch. Just seeing him once seemed to make me smile for hours. If I was possibly able to brush shoulders with him the spot that had touched him would remain warm until I awoke the next day. That continued for weeks of just trying to get any sort of contact with the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. I stopped where my jacket and started where a purple skirt with black stretch spandex pants under, with a net top that did not cover my shoulders and a purple tank top thinking he would notice. It was hard to get notice when you also had to make sure you could fight properly in your clothes being a ninja. Luckily he did, but he had not been the only guy in Konoha. Now everyone was beginning to notice the curves and breasts I had been determined to hide under the huge jacket. Only Sasuke knew what was hidden every where on my body. He had seen it all in our early morning excursion.

In my naivety of trying to get noticed only after a month had passed did I realize I had been two weeks late. I was scarred, very, very scarred. I ran to Sasuke. I had remembered where his apartment was and it was mid-night. I had banged on his door until he opened lazily rubbing his eye as he looked at me. Once seemed to see completely who I was he smiled.

"Hey,what are you doing here?" He said still smiling at me as he let me in and I entered.

My breathing had been crazy. As he came over wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me and resting his head on my shoulder. "I think...I'm pregnant." I said I felt him freeze and stiffen, but then he loosened up.

"What do you want to do? I know you don't sleep around. I'm the only one that would likely be the father. If you do not want it then I do." He said.

"What makes you think I don't want it?!" I had protested.

"Reminder of your heartbreak of what you did on a whim, who you did it with." He answered.  
"I've wanted kids since my brother killed my clan. I was a virgin with you though because no other girl could have given me what I wanted. I wanted children yes, but I will not sleep with anyone for them. I want someone that I care for, to give me a child."

"And you care for me?" I asked.

"You never noticed because of Naruto." Sasuke said and pulled my into a tighter embrace.

"I notice now." I answered.

"I love you, Hinata-chan." Sasuke said.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun." I answered.

------------------

That is what got me here. Married with four children and one still on the way. My oldest daughter spared with her youngest twin brothers. My oldest daughter, Mitoko, is more like her father, strong, arrogant, but suprisingly kind and sweet when she wants to be. Then twins Kouhei and Youhei are almost inseperable. Youhei is slightly younger, longer hair that goes down whering similar to what Sasuke wore when he was younger. Kouhei had short hair with the same kind of clothes, but his are black and Youhei's are dark blue. Youhei speaks more while Kouhei is almost mute. They express almost no emotion out of our home, but they express all emotions inside it as long as it's just family. And just like their father they became heartthrobs of Konoha and Sasuke teached them all the ways on how to get away quickly before they could be grabbed.

Our daughter is also much loved by any boy who sees her, but she doesn't have to run since Sasuke threatens death to anyone who tries to touch her.

Our secound child and first boy, Souta, is more like me little. Kind, sweet, isn't much of a fighter,  
but still he tries his best and Sasuke unlike my father doesn't try and push him to hard and he improves much quicker than I did. Could be the way Sasuke teachs or that some of Sasuke's genes gives him the strength to get greater.

I can see Souta doing some self training before his brothers pull him over to help them beat Mitoko. I giggle at at the sight of them fighting against one another. While I watch them I feel Sasuke come next to be putting his arm around my waist. He wears a kimono most of the time unless he needs to leave for a mission then he puts his ANBU uniform on. I also started wearing a kimono more as well. Mine hold the color purple in many different shades and white or black. While Sasuke's mainly are black with red, blue, white, or grey color patterns.

"You you regret what happened?" Sasuke asked.

He continues to as that question once a year on the anniversery of the day it happned. The day we first made love at first I thought it was because he was afraid I never really wanted this, then I thought it was annoying, then I grew used to it. "No," I answer once again. It is true that I never had planned to be with Sasuke watching my many children with another coming. I had planned to be with Naruto with a small quant home with one or two children, but that's Sakura's realite that's her life. I like mine better. It all started with one heartbreak.

* * *

Ok that's it one-shot will never continue. Please reweiw


End file.
